Champion of Fate
by killingtex
Summary: Born before the Great Prophecy was even prophesied, Percy Jackson will defy the odds and become the one the Prophecy is about close to Eighty years later. Read the story to see how this is possible and how Percy Jackson becomes the Champion of Fate and the Hero of Olympus being born almost a hundred years before the prophecy unfolds. This story is set in an alternative universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Champion of Fate**

"Come on kid! Is that the best you got?" I was getting thrown around by the Master of the gym. You see, I am learning Krav Maga, a very brutal type of material art. I want to learn a practical version of self-defense because wherever I go I see monsters and people running around with swords and spears fighting. My name is Perseus Jackson, and I am 13. I live with my mom Sally, and am hope to fight in this huge war. People are calling it the world to end all wars but I doubt that. I live in Manhattan, and have been thrown out of multiple schools for getting in fights and protecting kids who can't protect themselves. Enough about me, back to the gym.

As I picked myself up Ron, the gym master, charged at me. I dove to the side as his foot went through e place my head had been moments ago. I quickly lashed out with my fist and caught him in the back of the head making him stumble, before he regained balance and sent a flurry of fists, elbows, and feet at me which I struggled to deflect. Luckily my mom came in at that moment and said that my time was up and it was time to end, so I got to leave before Ron killed me.

As my mom and I were walking home she started saying how I needed to stop getting into fights at school because the principle had talked to her recently and I was one fight away from getting kicked out of my 7th school in 5 years.

**School a week later**

As I was walking into math my best friend I ran into my best friend, Nico, and he asked me,"Bro, you heard about the new kid? I heard he's got ADHD and dyslexia like us, you think he's interested in mythomagic?" "I don't know Nico, but I doubt he is going to be popular." I replied, "anyways bro, ready for some torture with Mrs. Dodds?" I asked. "Man she might hate you Perce, but she seems to love me for some reason," Nico replied as we went to the back of the classroom.

Class started, and as usual me and Nico zoned out imeddientaly until a kid came in halfway through class. He was fairly short with a t-shirt that said "save the rainforest, destroy buildings!" With an image of a building being blown up, He introduced himself as Gleeson Hedge than came and sat down by me and Nico. Gleeson asked, "What's up guys? Is it just me or is this teacher a demon? She is so boring!" After sitting there for five minutes making me and Nico crack up. "Man this is nothing compared to what she usually is," was my response while Nico just laughed.

As the weeks went on Gleeson started hanging out with me and Nico. Apparently Gleeson enjoys destruction and fighting for some crazy reason, but hey who's to judge? Me and Gleeson were chilling out at "the usual spot" waiting for Nico to get their when we heard the guy on the radio report, "there has been a bomb attack in the green town area, and there are three reported fatalities, Nico, Bianca, and Maria Di'Angelo," when me and Gleeson heard this we took off running to Nico's house not believing what we had just heard.

**2 years later**

It's been two years since Nico and his family died, and his death really rocked my world. Me and Gleeson became tighter, and I really trained hard in Krav Maga and became a master of it. It was the summer and I had just turned fifteen when it happened. Me, Sally, and Gleeson were at the beach celebrating my fifteenth birthday when we heard a roar in the distance. My mom screamed, "Everyone get to the car!" As we all ran to the car Gleeson shouted, "how did they find him, he has to go to camp now Sally!" We took off down the road flying way over the speed limit and I looked back and saw a giant figure that slightly resembled a bull chasing us. "What in the world is that?!" I shouted, and Gleeson replied, "It's the Minotaur Percy! All those Greek myths are real! You are a child of Poseidon god of the ocean." I didn't really know how to reply to that response.

As we were flying down the road my mom kept muttering "almost there, just a little farther" and Gleeson filled me in on some of the basics such as how he was a satyr sent to protect me and bring me to camp when I was in danger. As we got to a ridge our luck ran out as a rock landed right in front of us making my mom swerve to the side and roll the car. When we stopped rolling we were all fine and crawled out of the car as fast as possible. My mom took off running one direction shouting "Gleeson make sure he makes it to the camp as safely as possible! I'll distract it and get it away from the camp! Percy, I love you so much my baby boy!" and that was the last time I would see her to my disknowledge.

Me and Gleeson got to the camp where we were greeted by several kids bearing swords, spears, and shields sporting full Greek armor. Gleeson took me to a large farmhouse while the kids stayed behind to guard the border and hopefully kill the Minotaur. When we approached the deck of the farmhouse known as the big house I saw a man fat man in a tacky shirt, and a centaur playing some type of game. As we approached the centaur looked up and greeted us as Gleeson told him and the man what had happened. The centaur introduced himself saying, "Hello my boy, my name is Chiron the trainer of hero's and this is Mr. D, one of the big twelve, and director of this camp." Mr. D just grunted and muttered, "Stupid kids ruining my day" I thought to myself _guess I should just leave him alone and stick to Chiron when I have problems_. But then again, I haven't been known for making the smartest decisions.

Gleeson took me to the Hermes cabin since I was unclaimed by my godly father. As we approached the Hermes cabin Gleeson turned to me and asked, "how you feeling man?" To which I responded, "as well as I can under the situation, but I'll survive." As we got on the porch a boy tumbled out of the door, he had blonde hair with blue eyes that had a mischievous twinkle in them and he was laughing uncontrollably. He straightened up as he saw us and still chuckling questioned, "So who's the new kid Gleeson?" "He's an unclaimed, his names Jackson, Percy Jackson." "I'm right here you know?" I cried out indignantly. The boy laughed again then said," what's up Percy? My name is Jake Stoll, and I'm the head councilor of the Hermes cabin. Come on in and we will get you a place and try to figure out who your godly parent is." "Alright," I replied, "see you around Gleeson."

As me and Jake walked into the cabin I noticed they were several boys and girls all messing around and they all looked similar. Jake hollered out, "Hey guys, we got an unclaimed here. His name is Percy Jackson and he'll be staying with us until his parent decides to claim him!" A couple of kids cheered and several came up and introduced themselves to me. I got settled down in a bunk and started to talk to some of the kids, and Johnny, a little twelve year old with the looks of a classical child of Hermes, inquired, "have you heard about the supposed great prophecy?" I thought to myself _great it canst be good if there is a prophecy that is big_. "What is it?" I responded. Johnny answered, "It basically says that a child of the big three at the age of 19 will make a decision to either save or destroy Olympus, pretty crazy prophecy and the big three have made a pact not to have any kids. Crazy isn't it?"

**Authors Note: **

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Please leave reviews giving ideas for pairings and your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So there is a major prophecy about some unlucky kid who has the fate of Olympus in his hands already? I really hope my dad isn't one of the big three, cause that wouldn't be fun to have a giant quest about me. _"Hey, Jake! What are we doing today man?" I shouted. "Man, Perce, we are going to the arena to test out your fighting skills. Plus bro capture the flag is on Friday and we are going to need you to be as good as possible," Jake replied. "What's this capture the flag you speak of, and why do I need training in an arena to play capture the flag?" I questioned Jake. Johnny laughed and answered my question stating, "Come on man, we're demigods you didn't really think we play regular capture the flag did you? We play with weapons and armor, and it gets pretty intense so the training is to make sure you don't get killed," while smiling.

_What kind of capture the flag do these kids play that there is a danger of getting killed, this place is pretty crazy._ "Alright, we going to go to the arena then?" I questioned. Laughing Jake responded, "You're forgetting breakfast man, don't get to ahead of yourself there." "Well I for one am starving!" Johnny stated. Chuckling Jake shouted, "Alright cabin eleven! Line up, it's time to get some breakfast!" as the entire cabin cheered as they started moving to the pavilion. When we arrived I sat down at the table with the others when food started appearing on the plates, "What in the name of all things good!" I shouted as jumping back in surprise as the Hermes cabin started laughing.

"Calm down Perce, there are wind nymphs that bring the food to the plates. Come on now and sacrifice some food to the gods" he told me. "Who should I sacrifice to Jake? I don't exactly know who my dad is," I questioned, and Jake responded, "Then say, to my father and then ask him to reveal who he is to you and claim you." So as we approached the fire I scraped off a portion of the food on my plate and said, "Father, whoever you are, please claim me. Please let me know who you are so that I can know that you gods actually care about their kids." Then we returned to the table and dug in. I looked at my cup and saw that everybody else's was full except for mine so I turned to the kid on my right and asked, "How do I get a drink?" shyly. He turned, looking at me with the looks I've come to associate with a child of Hermes and he replied, "All you have to do is ask for a drink and it will appear in your cup, and I wish you the best of luck that your parent will claim you."

_Of course, all I have to do is ask for a drink and it will appear. Why didn't I think of that? _"Can I have a blue cherry coke please?" I requested. My cup randomly just started to fill up with a blue liquid and I smiled at that. "Can I ask why the blue drink man?" Jake asked. I replied, "Back before all of this I had a step father who told my mom there was no such thing as blue food, so to spite him my mom started going out of her way to make blue food whenever possible and I just developed an affinity for it.," I responded smiling thinking back on it. After breakfast we were dismissed and I followed the Hermes cabin to the arena to practice fighting.

Me and Jake walked over to the storage shed and we started looking for a weapon for me. "Let's see, I don't think a spiked mace would work out for your physique, I think a broad sword is too heavy for you man. How about a dagger Perce?" Jake asked. "I have an idea for a weapon, but I think it would have to be specially made for me" I replied. "What is it bro? I think the Hephaestus cabin could hook you up with whatever you need after this, but for now choose a weapon we do have," was Jake's response. I choose to fight with a one and a half handed sword with a leather grip and an average blade and pommel and a dagger that had an unknown type of leather, supposedly it was dragon skin, with a celestial bronze blade and a silver pommel.

As I walked out of the weapons shed Johnny laughed and asked, "You going to try and dual wield a sword and a dagger without any training with each of them individually? Percy, you do realize that there isn't anybody at Camp Halfblood that uses that combination do you? You are going to have to make up most of the things you do, so good luck to you my friend," I just shrugged and replied, "A little challenge never hurt anyone did it? Actually don't answer that question… we're demigods after all." The Hermes cabin laughed at that and then Jake pulled me off to the side and started working with me on the fighting. By then end of three hours I had a proper stance, and knew some basic moves so Jake decided that I should try to fight him.

As me and Jake got into position, Jake holding a large broadsword with apparent ease, when Johnny shouted out, "No killing or Maiming, now Begin!" As soon as Johnny finished Jake shot at me with a massive downward stroke. I dove to the side quickly rolling back to my feet as I lashed out with my sword at his side which he stopped with a downwards block and then a lightning fast swing at my head. I dropped to the ground and swiped his feet out from under him before jumping back to my feet and swinging my sword down at him. Jake quickly rolled to the side and then quickly climbed to his feet before starting to circle me. While Jake was circling me I waited patiently before diving to his right and slashing my knife at his ribs where we barely parried the attack before the flat of my sword blade struck his ankle knocking him to his back. I quickly pulled out of my dive roll and recovered to my feet with my sword at his neck.

The entire Hermes stood there in shock as I just defeated their leader in my first day of training before Jake started clapping. I reached down and Jake gratefully excepted my hand and stood up. Me and Jake were soaked from the exhibition match we just fought when Jake congratulated me and said I would make a great fighter soon.

After fighting in the arena Jake took me over to the forges so I could ask for the weapon I had thought of. As we approached the forges I saw a very large muscular kid coming out, "So you the unclaimed I take it?" he asked. I nodded my head; he chuckled and asked, "What can I do for you kid? The names Harrison, but everyone just calls me Harris." I shook his hand and asked him, "I have an idea for a new type of weapon and I want to know what you and your sibling thought of it and if it would be possible to make," "Go on, I'm interested now," he said. I continued, "Do you think that you could make a piece that would act kind of like greaves and gloves, it would go from fingertip to my bicep and be flexible but very strong, made of celestial bronze. I want it to be able to have a blade be able to pop out from the elbow, and several fin like blades come out along the forearm. Do you think this would be possible? And would you be able to make it shrink into bracelets made of metal or something like that?" Harris started grinning like a maniac, and replied, "Dude that might be possible, this is going to be the challenge of my cabins life but I think this might just be possible." Harris then turned around and ran back into the forge giddily and started conversing with his sibling and then pointing to me and making gestures with his arms and hands. I could see his sibling getting excited and racing off, "Dude, I never have seen the Hephaestus cabin so excited about a project in my life," Jake said laughing.

**Authors Note: I do not own Percy Jackson, I only own some of the characters I make up and this story line.**

**This story plot has never been done before and please leave behind a review letting me know what you think of the story and the plot. There will be a pairing later on in the story but won't come to happen yet. In two to six chapter the story should be caught up to the time frame of The Lightening Thief.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soon it was Friday, and I still haven't been claimed yet. _Come on dad!_ _Are you ever going to claim me? Tonight would be as good of a time as ever. _"Hey Perce, we need you at the forge ASAP!" Harris shouted. I took off towards the forges, and on arrival I saw all the kids smiling at me. "Dude, what's got all your siblings smiling Harris?" I questioned, "We just finished the project, and we want you to try it out." Harris handed me two bracelets that looked like they were made of steel and silver, "Just put these on, and then shake your wrists and they should unfold," Harris told me. I reached out and took the two bracelets out of Harris's hand and put them on each hand, and then shook my wrists. All of the sudden two gauntlet type things started to unfold from the bracelets till they went from fingertip to mid-bicep. "Test them out Perce, see if they work or not. We added onto your idea of what they could do and what they were made of." They were beautiful… they had the image of the night sky made out of a silver outlining, with the images of different figures bolded from the stars.

"These babies are the first and only of their kind in existence, and probably will stay that way Perce. It's made of Celestial Bronze and silver so you can fight monsters and the occasional werewolf that you may or may not run into. We added a feature that allows for a blade to pop out from the center of your hand that you can grab, and they should be able to take direct contact with weapons without cutting you and hopefully without your arms shattering." Harris explained to me. Now that they were fully out I was studying them and noticed that it didn't feel like there was any added weight, and that I didn't know how to deploy any of the blades and such. "How exactly do I get the blades on the forearm and elbow to come out as well as the blade in my hand?" I questioned Harris who responded, "All you have to do is think them and they will come out."

"Alright, thank you guys so much for these beauties. Guess we will see how affective they are tonight in capture the flag." I told the Hephaestus cabin before going to cabin eleven where the Hermes cabin was planning a prank on the Aphrodite cabin. As I was heading to cabin I ran into two kids, literally, and we all crashed down in a giant heap. I quickly stood up and looked at the two kids I ran into and saw that one of them was a white girl who looked about 17, and 5'9 with long brown hair. The other kid was a tall guy who was about 6'1 and bald, he was of African descent and looked like he was a son of Ares. As I stood up I said, "I'm so sorry about that, I didn't see you guys there." The girl responded, "That's alright, my name is Marianna daughter of Aphrodite, and this is Clyde son of Ares. Clyde nodded to me and shook my hand. "How's it going Marianna, Clyde? My name is Percy an unclaimed." "You want to come with us and go to the arena to practice for capture the flag tonight since we are all allies tonight?" Clyde questioned.

When we approached the arena Clyde pulled out a deadly looking mace that was completely black and looked very dangerous, Marianna twisted a ring on her right hand and slapped the bracelet on her left arm and all of the sudden was armed with a spear and a shield. "I thought daughters of Aphrodite were supposed to be all about looks, not about fighting," I stated. Marianna laughed and replied, "Not all of the daughters of my mother are only concerned about their looks, and we can be very dangerous when we fight for love." "Where's your weapon Percy?" Clyde asked me. Smiling I shook my wrists and my greaves appeared on my arm, "What are we waiting for then? Free for all?" I asked smirking as they stood there slightly stunned. Clyde all of the sudden jumped at me swinging his mace as I dove to the side and then side stepped to avoid a jab from Marianna. I quickly stepped inside Clyde's range of attack and struck him with my fists quickly in the solar plexus twice and hit his thigh with my knee knocking him to the ground before dropping to my back to avoid Marianna's swing. I flipped up to my feet before waiting for her to attack again. Marianna did a downwards swing which I stopped in between my greaves. I quickly stepped forwards and kicked her in the stomach knocking her down; I then dropped on top of her and made a blade appear out of my palm. With the blade at her throat she gave up, and then I heard a round of cheering and saw that the Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite cabins were in the stands watching the entire time.

I quickly helped up Clyde and Marianna before making my greaves return to bracelet mode. Smiling Clyde said, "You have the makings to become an amazing fighter, let me know if you ever need help and I will be there," before walking off. Marianna turned to me and said, "I have your back if you ever need it Percy," before chasing after Clyde.

After dinner it was time to get ready for capture the flag. I headed over with the Hermes cabin to go get weapons and armor. "So what all do we need in the means of armor?" I asked, Jake responded, "You'll probably want a helmet and some armor on your torso." After that we geared up, I found out that Hermes was allied with Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Apollo cabins. We were the red team, and I was set to go with Clyde and Marianna to go get the flag while the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins stayed back on defense and the Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite cabins went out as decoy attacks. "Percy, you ready to fight against campers where there is a real chance of you getting hurt?" Marianna asked me. I responded, "If I get hurt than it won't have been the first, nor will it be the last," smirking I started to move out when we heard the horn.

We waited for a couple minutes for the decoys to do their jobs before we ran out into the woods for our turn. We say several sprung traps and unconscious campers and sped up. Marianna was in the lead with Clyde or her right and me on her left. She had her spear and shield at the ready, and Clyde had his mace slung over his shoulder while running. I had my greaves out, but I also had a sword slung across my back and a dagger strapped to the side of my chest under my right arm. As we were running we ran into a group of four girls from Demeter which Marianna engaged and told us to continue on. As me and Clyde continued on in the forest we would hear sporadic fighting on and off. All of the sudden Clyde went flying upwards caught hanging upside down by the ankle on a trap. "Percy, go get the flag! I'll be fine!" Clyde shouted, so I continued on my path.

As I arrived at Zeus's fist where the flag was being held two campers jumped out of the trees. I had no clue who they were but they were both children of Athena because of their gray eyes. The two guys were very muscular and were equipped with full armor, a sword and a shield. "Halt! You won't be able to get the flag kid, just surrender and we won't hurt you," the older boy shouted. Smirking I replied, "I'm looking for a challenge, guess I might have just found one."

I launched myself at the older boy quickly striking him in the face with my metal covered hand knocking him out immediately. His younger brother swung at me and I rolled to the side. I picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it at him. The dirt got in his eyes causing him to shout, "What the Hades! My eyes!" I quickly kicked the back of his knee bringing him to his knees before swiftly knocking him out. Grabbing the flag I took off for our side running for my life. Out of nowhere a group of archers appeared shouting and launching arrows at me. Zig zagging back and forth I jumped over the creek right before a camper from the other side arrived with our flag. I landed in a crouch swiping her legs out from under her before standing up as the horn went off announcing that the game was over with the Hermes cabin being announced the winners.

**Authors Note:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, only the plot and my own characters.**

**Please review as this gives me an idea of what my readers think of this story, also don't be afraid to give advice or criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I'm so sorry about having not updating in over a month. I have not been able to get my hands on a computer in so long, this will be a short update since I don't have much time to do this so I am sorry for any and all mistakes and will try to edit as soon as possible.  
I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all I own is this story. Please leave reviews so I can know what y'all want with this story.**

We won capture the flag! I have to say that these greaves are really good weapons for me, I really like how they feel. "Yo Perce! Those were some really nice moves that you had out there man!" shouted Jake. All of the sudden there was a shout of fear coming from the cabins area, spinning around greeves at the ready to defend myself I saw a girl stumbling forward with green mist pouring from her mouth. "Come seeker and Ask!" I heard from the girl in three grating old disembodied voices say. "What is needed of me?" I questioned the hippie girl.

"To find the sun that has been lost  
The seeker must run East to West  
Off the cliff one will fall  
To free the one stolen in bonds"

"All cabin leaders to the Big House as well as Perseus, everyone else go to their cabins and sleep." Chiron shouted, there was groans of disappointed from the other campers. As i headed to the Big House with the others there were several campers who offered me good luck and told me how they didn't envy me. As we approached the big house I noticed how it was bigger than I origionaly thought standing four stories tall, and looked beautiful. I followed them into the big house and into what looked like a game room with a ping pong table. _Why the heck are we in a game room for a meeting? Surely they have a meeting room within the four stories of this place._

"Alright, quiet down campers!" Chiron shouted. Slowly the talking quited down. "Lets talk about the prophecy, any thoughts on what it meant?" Chiron questioned...

**I'm so sorry but this is all I have time for since this isn't my computer, this was written from a family members laptop in the hospital because my grandmother is in the ICU. I will try to update as soon as possible but this is what I was able to produce tonight. Please vote on the poll on my page on who Nico should be paired with, and if you don't see someone you want paired up then please PM me the person. I won't do any gay/lesbian pairings.  
killingtex out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Alright guys, I've had a bit of time to write since I've been spending all day in the waiting room area of the ICU level of the Hospital. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and reviews would be very appreciated because I haven't gotten many and it makes me feel like nobody likes this story.  
I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that belongs to Rick Riodran, this will be the last time I post this. Please leave reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, quiet down campers!" Chiron shouted. Slowly the talking quieted down. "Let's talk about the prophecy, any thoughts on what it meant?" Chiron questioned.

"Well the first verse must mean that Lord Apollo is gone or something." Trey, the counsellor of the Demeter cabin stated.

"The second line could talk easily mean that Percy has to travel from the East Coast, which is where we are, to somewhere in the west." Offered Marianna.

"The last two are pretty strait forward," stated Jake, "Somebody is going to fall off a cliff, and the Apollo is going to be rescued."

"Perseus, have you decided who you would like to take with you on your quest? You can have two people with you, and you guys will leave in the morning." Chiron told me.

"Clyde, Marianna, will you two come with me on this quest?" I questioned.

Smiling Clyde responded, "I've got your back Perce! I'll also be able to help you out with any equipment needs."

"You sure you want me on your quest?" Marianna questioned.

"Of course I want you on this quest Marianna; you are one hades of a daughter of Aphrodite. You will be invaluable on this quest." I responded.

"If you're sure Percy then you can count on me!" Marianna responded giving me a grin.

As this conversation was going on, a couple of kids were thinking how they were glad they didn't have to go on this quest where at least one of them would likely die sing how somebody had to fall off of a cliff. "Well now that that's settled, off to bed kids. Perseus, Clyde, and Marianna you three will leave tomorrow after breakfast. Now off you guys better be off." Chiron told us.

As I was heading to the Hermes cabin to sleep a couple of counselors and campers wished me good luck on my quest, while thinking that they were so glad that they didn't have a quest with the possibility of not returning back to camp.

After breakfast the next morning I went to go packing for my quest. I grabbed a military camo backpack, and packed an extra pair of khaki shorts, and a blue t-shirt. I also packed some extra socks and underwear, then packed some bars of food and ambrosia and nectar. Then I put my bracelets that turned into my greaves, and then strapped my dagger onto my chest and my sword onto my back.

As I was walking out of my cabin I turned and looked back taking in the old, beaten down look of the cabin that was worn down from usage and oddly colored from pranks gone wrong. I smiled as I look upon the place I had been staying in thinking that this could possibly be the last time I looked upon this cabin. I headed up to the pavilion where I met with Clyde and Marianna.

Clyde walked in with a bag slung on his back, with his at his side. He definitely was an intimidating sight, seeing as he was 6'1, completely muscled, with the common shaved head of the African Americans, with a massive spiked mace strapped to his side that he wielded with ease.

Marianna approached from the opposite direction with a pink backpack on her shoulders looking beautiful as always seeing as she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She had her brown hair braided over her left shoulder with a bracelet on her left wrist that could turn into her shield and a ring on her right hand that turned into her trusty spear.

As we met up in the dining hall, we turned and headed off to the borders of the camp where Argus was waiting to take us into the city of New York where we would catch a train heading westward.

**AU: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I want the next chapter or two to focus on the quest, and then will focus on how Percy manages to live till the time in which the PJO series happens. Leave reviews because without them I don't know what you guys think of my story.**


End file.
